Regret
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: What happens f Naruto ask Sakura out and she told him that she want to stay friends. He quit asking her out and only hangs out with her durning missions. What will happen if Naruto is trying to lose his feelings for Sakura while Sakura start to gain some feelings for Naruto. What happens if Naruto join Anbu.
1. Chapter 1:Anbu part one

Regrets chapters one: Anbu part one

This will be before Asume's death. I will update my stories every week again. I will update 15 stories a time so each story will get update two times a month.

"Hey Sakura-chan and Ino-chan." Naruto said as he walk up to them.

"Hey Naruto." both girls said.

"Sakura-chan, I want to ask you something." Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto." Sakura said.

Ino smile, she knows that Naruto loves sakura. She watch Naruto crush turn into pure love.

"Do you want to go get something to eat later tonight, but not as friends or teamates but as a date?" Naruto ask while rubbing the back of his head.

"No Naruto, I only want to befriends." Sakura said with a smile.

Ino saw that Naruto's face was sad for a second before he start to smile again.

"Ok, I am going to go train, see ya later." Naruto said before leaving.

"Why do you never give Naruto a chance?" Ino ask.

"I don't got feelings for him." Sakura said.

"When Chouji ask me out, I was going to say no to him, then I though what will one date will hurt. So I went out with him, next thing you know i am dating Chouji." Ino said with a smile as she talks about her boyfriend.

"What does this have to do with me and Naruto?" Sakura ask.

" Lets say you went on a date with Naruto, you have a nice time and you start to have feelings for him, then you will finally have a boyfriend or if you went on a date with him and you still have no feeling for him then you guys still can be friends." Ino said.

"I not sure." Sakura said.

"Go out with him before it is to late." Ino said.

with Naruto

Naruto was walking while he was thinking about why he keep on asking Sakura out. Naruto turn the coner and bump into Yugao.

"Sorry Yugao." Naruto said.

"It is ok you ok?" Yugao ask.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"Naruto" Yugao said.

"I trying to figure out how to lose my feelings for Sakura." Naruto said.

"For me, When My ex had cheated on me so I join the Anbu, I ingore him until I meet Gekko, I was on missions left and right." Yugao said.

"I think I should try that, is there any opens?" Naruto ask.

"We always have openings." Yugao said.

"Good, I want to join." naruto said.

"Naruto make eight blood clones." Yugao said as she start to write letters, on each letter she wrote a name on top of the letter.

Naruto made seven blood clones. Yugao hand each blood clone a letter.

"Naruto each letter will go to your senseis that are going to train you things that you need to know to join the Anbu." Yugao said.

Each clone left with a letter.

"I want you to follow me." Yugao said.

With blood clone number 1 & 2

Guy and Ten Ten training in the training ground nine. Both clones have show up. Clone number one gave Guy a letter while clone number two give Ten Ten a letter.

"Ok Naruto I willtrain you." Ten Ten said.

"what do you want me two do?" Naruto clone ask.

"Make one hundred blood clones then follow me." Ten ten. said.

"Why one hundred blood clones?" Guy ask.

"So he can lear faster." Ten Ten said.

"Naruto , I will also train you. I want you to make three hundred blood clones so we can start to train your youthful self." Guy said.

With blood clone 3&4

Kurenai and Asume is walking around. Until Naruto's clones show up. Naruto hand over the letters two them.

"I can help you learn genjutsu but I will need some breaks." kurenai said,

"I understand, To make the train go faster I will use two hundred blood clones." Naruto said before Kurenai and Naruto left.

"So you join the root, I don't mind training you." Asume said.

Naruto and Asume went to training ground 10. Asume gave Naruto a pair of charka blades like his. Then he pull out his charka blades.

"I want you two summon two hundred blood clones" Asume said.

With blood clone 5 & 6

"Inoichi and Anko" Naruto's clone said.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Inoichi ask.

Naruto hand them a piece of paper.

"I see" Anko said.

"I want you to make ten clones for Anko to train You and nine clones for me to train them and You." Inoichi said.

With clone 7

Naruto show up at Shikamaru's house.

"Knock Knock"

"Come in" Shikamaru said.

Naruto enters shikamaru house and handover a letter to Shikmaru.

"Ok Naruto I will train you even it is to troublesome." Shikamaru said as Naruto and him went to the back Yard. Naruto made sixty clones.

With the last clone

Kakashi was walking around read his Ich Ich limited edition book.

"Sensei" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, " Kakashi said.

Naruto hand over a letter to Kakashi.

"So you going to join the Anbu, Why?" Kakashi ask.

"Because I want to get stronger and lose my feelings for Sakura." Naruto said.

"Naruto join the Anbu won't help ypu lose your feelings but it will make you stronger." Kakashi said.

"Will you train me?" Naruto ask.

"Yes, but I need you to meet me at our training grounds in ten minutes and summon four hundred blood clones." Kakashi said before he disappear.

With Naruto and Yugao

"I want to join the Anbu." Naruto said.

"If i let you join then you will need things to train in." Tsunade hand Naruto the paper.

"He is getting train in them as we speak except kenjutsu and medical ninjutsu." Yugao said.

"I want you to train Naruto in Kenjutsu and I will train him in medical ninjutsu." Tsunade said.

"Why do I need to know medical ninjutsu?" Naruto ask.

"If you want to be hokage someday then you should know medical ninjutsu, besides if you join the Anbu it is require to know medical ninjutsu. Let say the who village got hurt, their is notenougth medical ninjasa to heal them so that were Anbu come in for the mdeical ninjutsu." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade hand Naruto an Uzamki scroll, Namikaze scroll, Senju scroll, and Sarutobi scroll.

"I give you my clan scroll to learn our jutsu since we are related, Sarutobi clan's scroll because of my sensei the 3rd hokage left a note that said he wants you to know them. I give you the Uzamki clan scroll because it has your clans jutus, swords, fighting style and your mom Kushina Uzamaki's jutsus. I give you the Namikaze clan scroll because it has their jutsus, fightying style, and Your dad Minato Namikazes jutsus in there." Tsuande said.

"What,?! I am the 4th hokages son." Naruto said.

"Yes, but keep it a secert until you become a jonin instead of a special jonin." Tsunade said.

"Why you just now telling me?" Naruto ask.

"Because you father got people who want to take revenage on him and his family." Tsunade said .

"Fine" Naruto said.

Tsunade hand Naruto a special Jounin jacket.

"You are now a special jonin. I was about to come get you so I can promote you." Tsuande said.

Naruto put on his new jonin jacket.

"Now lets begin your Training." Yugao said.

Naruto made a blood clone and have it go with Tsunade.

Naruto made a blood clone and have it go with Yugao.

Naruto went home to practice the scrolls.

"I want you to make six hundred blood clones" Tsunade said.

"I know when this training is over I will be tired as hell." Naruto said.

"When we get to our training are you need to summon sixty clones." Yugao said.


	2. Arthur Note

Arthur note I will be updating my stories by the end of this month sorry for not updating.

Reason why I haven't update.

1. no internet

2. My laptop delet all my stories updates I had save when I got my Internet back on

3. I been pulling doubles at work

Please forgive me I now got internert and I am working on my updates


End file.
